Twitchtip and the Forsaken Kingdom
by blackace20
Summary: Twitchtip was not beaten to death. Twitchtip did not starve. In fact she did not die. This is the story of the life of Twitchtip after she fell into the Interminable Fall. Rating may change.


**Twitchtip and the Forsaken Kingdom**

**Part One**

**The Fall**

**Chapter One**

**Alleged Suicide**

Around the edge of imprisonment cries of agony could be heard. Whales of misery echoed off the stone walls. Moans of sorrow reverberated around the pitiful group. The group consisted imprisoned gnawers that were former rebels.

Twitchtip was one of these tortured souls that rested in imprisonment of her gnawer tormenters. Her pathetic state showed how often she was beaten and how malnourished she was. Bruises covered her body. Welts rose from her head. Her ribs showed in a sickening fashion. Overall, she was battered.

"I'm dying," whispered Twitchtip. Beside her a paw plopped on her shoulder. Twitchtip turned around to see Gashclaw, a fellow prisoner in a piteous state as well.

Gashclaw was one of the few living things Twitchtip befriended. He made it onto the list of the fewer living things she trusted. He made up the list of Twitchtip's love. Twitchtip and Gashclaw had met when Twitchtip was first been imprisoned and they automatically took a liking to each other. Over the countless months they bonded an eventually decided if they were to escape they would be mates.

"It is alright, we shall find an escape," comforted Gashclaw.

Twitchtip knocked his claw from her bony shoulder. "But what if we don't? I am beginning to wonder if we will ever escape." Twitchtip turned around and stared into Gashclaw's deep brown eyes.

"I have even begun to question myself on my hope for getting rescued or escaping. To tell the truth I can tell our days are limited. We are in a terrible condition as it is, and at this rate we'll be dead by next week."

Twitchtip's nose drooped down to her chest. Gashclaw who was regularly optimistic was known beginning to doubt surviving. With a sigh she whispered in Gashclaw's ear, "I'm beginning to have thoughts."

Gashclaw gave her a puzzled stare and replied, "About what?"

"Apparently while we napped four gnawers died very painfully. What if we die painfully like the others. I'm having thoughts of suicide."

"Twitchtip! That is terrible! You must die noble death!"

"Noble?! I have been abused forgotten and imprisoned, how is that 'noble?'"

Twitchtip's eyes glistened with tears, her face wrinkled in a sorrowful expression. She was becoming desperate to get out of this wretched camp. Even if it meant death.

Gashclaw broke a sullen silence with the words, "And how do you propose to kill yourself?"

"The Interminable Fall is but yards away. If I can elude the guards for a few short yards then I can kill myself."

With sore lips Gashclaw grimaced into the words, "You wouldn't," but she did.

Twitchtip began an awkward attempt to run and limp at the same time to the Interminable Fall with Gashclaw doing the near exact same thing trying to restrict her from leaping. The awkwardness of their running was almost comical. The very few guards that did notice the two did not make an attempt to pursue them because they were sprawled on their backs howling with an almost horrid laugh.

The gap between the two gnawers began to lengthen with Gashclaw trailing. Both were excerpting too much force and were almost gasping for a breath. Regularly such a short distance would be nothing to an average underland creature, but to these tortured souls it was like a marathon.

Finally Twitchtip came to the edge of the Interminable Fall. She hesitated for a moment and thought, _'Do I really want to do this? 'By ending my own life?' _Gashclaw's words began to echo around her jumbled up mind about how she must die a noble death. She must agree with him. Suicide is terrible. Not a way to die.

So she twisted her listless body around and took one listless step foreword and lost her balance and doubled over in miserable pain. Her body hit the ground and skidded off the rim of the Interminable Fall and began a very painful descent down.

From above a claw snatched Twitchtip's flailing body. It was Gashclaw's, and he was holding on for dear life. But with his pathetic state he could not bare her weight, though it was one third of what it once was, and they both fell into the black abyss.

_'What have I done? Why does Gashclaw have to suffer along side me?' _Twitchtip's mind was abuzz with thoughts in what she believed to be her last moments. Some of her other thoughts were _'It is like hell is opening up to me,' _and, '_I understand why Interminable is used in its name.'_

Twitchtip would have known something if her nose had not been broken and crooked. She would have seen something with her scent seer ability that would have made her rejoice. She would have seen a smudge of blue at the bottom of the pit, in other words water. But to her it was still the end.

From below Twitchtip an odd noise reverberated around the slick walls. If she was not so convinced on imminent death she would have realized it was water. Soon her body hit the small pool and water collapsed on her fur like a cave-in. Then everything went dark, silent, and cold.

* * *

**Author: Sorry if Twitchtip is OOC, I am having a hard time with her personality. If you think she is OOC tell me in a review and I'll do my best to change her. Also tell me how to change her.**


End file.
